gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rehab
Rehab by Amy Winehouse is featured in Pilot, the first episode of Season One. It is sung by Vocal Adrenaline, with Giselle singing lead. They sing this at their Invitationals. It is witnessed by the New Directions, when Emma and Will take them to see their "competition" because Will doesn't think Vocal Adrenaline has the talent that the New Directions have. However, it turns out to be a spectacular performance, leaving the members of the New Directions in shock, causing Tina to declare that they are "d-d-doomed." The song appears somewhat unexpectedly following choral chants of "Ohio," and is sung in a satirically upbeat manner. Lyrics Vocal Adrenaline: Ohio, Ohio, Ohio They tried to make me go to rehab But I said, "No, no, no" Yes, I've been black But when I come back You'll know, know, know I ain't got the time (Vocal Adrenaline Girls: The time) And if my daddy thinks I'm fine He's tried to make me go to rehab But I won't go, go, go Vocal Adrenaline Girls: I'd rather be at home with Ray (Giselle: With Ray) Vocal Adrenaline Boys: I ain't got seventy days Vocal Adrenaline Girls: 'Cause there's nothing (Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Nothing) Nothing you can teach me Vocal Adrenaline Boys: That I can't learn (Giselle: Can't learn) from Mr. Hathaway Giselle: Yeah, yeah Vocal Adrenaline: I didn't get a lot in class (Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Whoah, oh, woah) But I know it don't come (Giselle: Don't come) Giselle with Vocal Adrenaline: In a shot glass Vocal Adrenaline: They tried to make me go to rehab But I said, "No, no, no" (Giselle: No!) Yes I've been black But when I come back You'll know, know, know I ain't got the time (Giselle: Got the time) And if my daddy thinks I'm fine They tried to make me go to rehab But I won't go, go, go (Giselle: Go, go, whoah) Vocal Adrenaline Girls: The man said, Vocal Adrenaline Boys: "Why do you think you here?" Vocal Adrenaline: "Why do you think you here?" Vocal Adrenaline Girls: I said, "I got no idea." (Giselle: I got no idea) Vocal Adrenaline Girls: "I'm gonna (Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Gonna) Gonna" Vocal Adrenaline: "Lose my baby." (Giselle: I'm gonna lose my baby, yeah) Vocal Adrenaline Girls: "So, I always keep a bottle near." Vocal Adrenaline (Vocal Adrenaline Boys): He said, "I just think your depressed." (Just think you're depressed) (Giselle: Depressed!) This me (This me), "Yeah, baby, and the rest." (Giselle: And the rest!) They tried to make me go to rehab But I said, "No, (No) no, (No) no." Yes, I've been black But when I come back You'll know, (Know) know, (Know) know Vocal Adrenaline Boys: I don't never wanna drink again (Giselle: Yeah!) Vocal Adrenaline Girls (with Giselle): I just, ooh, I (just need a friend) (Vocal Adrenaline Boys: I need a friend) Vocal Adrenaline Boys: I just need a friend I'm not gonna spend ten weeks I'm not gonna spend it Vocal Adrenaline: Have everyone think I'm on the mend (Giselle: Mend, yeah, yeah, yeah) Vocal Adrenaline Girls: It's not just my pride (Vocal Adrenaline Boys: Just my pride) Vocal Adrenaline: It's just 'till these Tears have dried They tried to make me go to rehab But I said, "No, no, no" (Giselle: Oh, no) Yes I've been black But when I come back You'll know, know, know I ain't got the time (Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Time) And if my daddy thinks I'm fine (Vocal Adrenaline Girls: Daddy thinks I'm fine) They tried to make me go to rehab But I won't go, go, go Trivia *This is the first appearance and song sung by Vocal Adrenaline. *This was used as the ending theme song for Director's Cut of the Pilot. *Jesse St. James is not featured in this performance, despite being the lead vocalist of Vocal Adrenaline for four years. This was due to him not being a set character at the time. *Brooke Lipton had to step-in during the number since one of the dancers threw her neck out. *This debuted and peaked at #98 on the US Billboard Hot 100 Chart the same week the now-iconic Don't Stop Believin' debuted and peaked at #4. *This is the only Glee song performed by Amy Winehouse that wasn't sung by Santana Lopez. Gallery -Rehab-Vocal-Adrenaline-glee-10079822-350-352.jpg Ep 1 Rehab 3.jpg Rehab.png Va-rehab.jpg s01e01-03-rehab-04.jpg Rehab11.jpg imagesCAY6XON51.jpg Rehab1.jpg Rehab2.jpg Rehab3.jpg Rehab4.png Rehab5.jpg Rehab6.jpg Rehab7.jpg tumblr m8rx3iRDlY1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr m8rx3iRDlY1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr m8rx3iRDlY1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr m8rx3iRDlY1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr m8rx3iRDlY1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr m8rx3iRDlY1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr m8rx3iRDlY1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr m8rx3iRDlY1ra5gbxo8 250.gif rehab season 1.png s101rehab.gif rehab.png rehab.png rehab season 1.jpg Rehab Behind the Scenes.jpg rehab.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One